Apathy Is Death
by Amme Moto
Summary: Kreia puts LSF Exile through hell in the caves on Korriban, and then Kreia gives her the ultimate question on the Hawk: Light or Dark? There is no apathy, for it is death. And this time, the battle isn't an illusion. Oneshot hinted AttonXExile


Reese stared at her situation, an eyebrow cocked into the air. The dark, dank room smelled of death, blood, and fear, yet Reese sensed none of these.

Instead she sensed anger. The blackened rock walls of the room echoed everyone around her. She pulled her blonde hair off of her shoulders and let them loom around her shoulder blades on her back. Her Makashi robed jiggled as she listened to her Master's instructions.

"Reese, get away from her!" Atton had screeched, igniting his orange double-bladed lightsaber. "She's a Dark Jedi!"

Reese, almost utterly shocked that Atton had followed her into the cave, sputtered.

"Who? Kreia? No, Atton! She's not—" Reese had been cut off.

"I am getting tired of your constant badgering fool." Kreia ignited her lightsaber as well. Reese gasped loudly, stepping backwards.

It was red.

_Red._

_**RED.**_

Reese stared at the saber as more of their crew filed into the room. Soon everyone was in the small space, arguing about whose side they should be on.

Reese sealed her eyes shut.

"ALL OF YOU, _SHUT UP!_" She screamed, throwing her hands into the air. She opened her eyes to the crew. They were watching her intently, their eyes boring into her mercilessly. "Someone tell me what the _hell _is going on!"

"It is true," Kreia instantly started. "That I have turned to the Dark Side. But your friends want to kill me for it. What will you do? Will you defend your one-handed master, or strike me down with your friends? If you can call them that."

"I—" Reese backed up slightly, trying to figure out what she should do. Her hands stayed deathly close to her sabers.

"She's coming with us!" Atton declared, taking Reese's hand and pulling her close to him. His ribbed jacket became all she saw. "She loves us. You were always manipulating her."

"Oh, my dear Fool. Are you so blind? Why would a Jedi love someone who has killed _many_ Jedi?" Kreia shot back, using the Force to pull Reese away from Atton. Reese didn't argue for the most part; Atton wasn't himself.

"Well what about us?" Mira shot, stepping in front of Reese, between the line of fire of Kreia. "She loves us too."

"I agree." Visas seethed, bowing.

"So do I!" Mandalore declared, throwing his gun into the air.

"She will stay with us!" Bao Dur screamed. His lightsaber whirred in the air, hissing as its purple color shimmered.

"We are her family." Mical debated.

HK-47 and T3-M4 beeped their concurrence.

"You? She loves _you?_ A hunter: who kills people for money, a Sith slave—who has all but lead her by a string, a Mandalorian—who nearly caused the Republic to crumple, A Disciple—too pansy to stick up for what he wants, and a Zabrak that has killed thousands out of anger and then shunned the world. She loves you? No, my dear Mira, she does not." Kreia spoke coolly, waltzing passed the red-head and circling Reese. Reese sent goosebumps down her spine as Kreia ran a cold, wrinkled finger around Reese's face.

"I—no!" Reese Force Pushed everyone away from her. "You will not do this to me!"

"Do what, Hon?" Atton asked, trying to nuzzle up to her.

"You will not take advantage of me like this!" She screeched, pushing him forcefully away. "Kreia, change that saber crystal and get the hell back onto the ship! The rest of you, please behave! I don't want my crew—my _friends—_my family—to kill each other in a cave! Nor do I want anyone to get hurt!"

"You would rather not choose a side?" Kreia mocked. The others gasped.

"You must choose a side." Visas stressed. Reese growled.

"No, I'm choosing to end this argument and make you all get back onto that damn ship!" Reese was getting steamed.

"You would choose apathy?" Kreia asked.

"Right this moment, I will." Reese sneered. "Everyone, get out of here."

"Apathy is death!" Bao Dur whispered. Reese bristled out of fear. She turned to regard him.

"What did you say?" She asked, her mouth dropped.

"Apathy is death." Kreia repeated, circling around Reese.

"Apathy is death." Mira nodded, mimicking Kreia in forming a circle around Reese.

The others joined in instantly, the droids included.

"Apathy is death."

"Apathy is death."

"Apathy is death."

Their weapons all appeared in front of them in an attack position.

"Guys, what are you doing?" She asked. She stared at Atton. She nearly fell over.

He was wearing Sith robes. His skin was pale, and the scars on his face more apparent. His eyes were pure blood-red and dilated. Reese wondered at one point if he could use those eyes. His sly, playful grin was now mutilated, a kind of drawn out you're-going-to-die-now grin.

"Atton?" She asked, spinning the stare at the others. They were dressed similarly. "What happened?"

"We must destroy the apathy!" Visas screamed, lunging at Reese with her lightsaber in a lethal stance.

Reese dodged.

"What? Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Apathy is death." They chanted once more. The anger in their voices was now more apparent.

"Apathy is death."

"_Apathy is death."_

"_**Apathy is death."**_

"**_APATHY IS DEATH!" _**They screamed, all of Reese's old friends striking at her. She dodged relentlessly.

"I won't fight you!" She claimed, dodging Atton's saber.

"**_APATHY IS DEATH!" _**Atton snarled, attacking her roughly. The attack took Reese by surprise, and out of instinct she reached for her lightsaber. She ignited it as she brought it down protectively to his saber hilt. She missed, instead cutting off his arm.

His arm.

_His arm._

_**HIS ARM!**_

"Atton!" She screamed, kneeling down next to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. He slapped it off, still trying to fight.

"Apathy is death…." He evaporated in thin air.

He was gone.

_Gone. _

_**GONE!**_

"Atton!" She shouted. "Atton!" She'd killed him. He was dead. She had killed her love. There was nothing left for her. The others were trying to kill her, too.

Anger shot through her. This was all Kreia's fault. She turned her friends against her. Whatever it was Revan had seen in Kreia wasn't there anymore.

Through pure rage, Reese began fighting back. First she gutted Mandalore through his armor.

"Apathy is death…." He murmured before becoming the same as Atton.

Reese spilled tears as she whirred around to behead Mira. The woman let out a cry of pain, and could not speak the deadly words. Reese then rolled over and cut off Visas's legs. As the woman crumpled to the ground, Reese drove her violet saber into her Miraluka's heart.

"Apathy—is…death…." The woman coughed before turning to dust.

Reese knocked her head into Mical's, pushing him backwards. She knocked him onto the floor and placed her legs beside his neck. She twisted around, snapping his neck harshly. The _crack _sent through the room made Reese want to throw up.

"Apathy is—" Reese growled, gutting him to silence his words.

Ducking under Kreia's blade, Reese appeared in front of Bao Dur.

"**_APATHY IS DEATH!" _**He still shouted, trying to kill her. Reese pulled her blade down and struck him with lightning. He dropped dead. The machines were destroyed easily with destroy droid.

Only Kreia remained. Only that friend-stealing-Sith-bastard remained in sight. Everyone else was dead. Reese could no longer feel her appendages, they moved of their own free will. And right now they only had one will.

Kill Kreia.

"You…." Reese seethed through tear-stained eyes. "You did this to me!"

"If you mean that I showed you the right way to live, then yes, I did." Kreia clarified.

"The right way to live is to kill my friends?" Reese spat, holding her saber down and circling Kreia.

"That is what it took to show you." Kreia nodded.

"You made me kill my friends!" Reese screamed, a blood vein bulging out of her neck. "You made them turn on me!"

"I would not have had to do that had you taught them correctly." Kreia instructed.

"Oh, you wanted me to teach them like you did me? That helping the poor for no reason is bad, that people are only here to be used by other people, and that light and dark are just categories?" Reese asked crudely. "Is that what you wanted me to teach them?"

"You babied them."

"Most of them had pains that would have stayed with them for life had I left them be!" Reese argued.

"Life _is _pain, Reese!" Kreia spat literally onto the floor. Reese didn't try to disguise her disgust. "Anyone who tells you different is selling something."

Reese looked away, furious. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"You know what? I don't care, I just want you to die." She growled. She lunged at Kreia, driving her blade into the woman's stomach.

Kreia cringed as the saber left her abdomen, and she clutched her wound.

But, much to Reese's shock, she stood up and stared blankly at the wall.

"Uh—" All the anger seemed to leave her, in bewilderment settled in.

"Ah, you've arrived." Kreia's calm voice made Reese jump. "Sooner than I would have thought. You've done well."

"What just happened?" Reese asked, placing her lightsaber back into her belt.

"I understand your confusion. And rest assured, the others and I will help you." Kreia droned on.

"Wait—this sounds familiar…." Reese placed a finger on her chin.

"Reese, get away from her! She's a Dark Jedi!" Atton's voice rang clearly into her ears, and she turned around. Atton ran towards her, pulling her away from Kreia.

"What's going on?" She asked. "This has already happened!"

One by one the other appeared on the scene, and once more the question was presented to Reese.

"It is true," Kreia repeated. "That I have turned to the Dark Side. But your friends want to kill me for it. What will you do? Will you defend your one-handed master, or strike me down with your friends? If you can call them that."

Reese stared at them, trying to decide what to do. How had they come back to life? She had been furious and in her anger killed them all. So now—here—why were they standing before her?

Unless—

They were illusions. They all were. Kreia didn't have a wound on her stomach anymore, and the blood had been mysteriously washed away. Atton's hand didn't have a horrid scar on it where Reese had cut off his arm.

Come to think of it, no one bled the whole time. When she killed them, they shed nothing. They were illusions.

"It doesn't matter what I do," She stated boldly, her confidence back. "You're all just illusions, anyway. Scared the living hell out of me, too."

"Oh?" Atton asked, stepping backwards. Reese turned to him. He was in those Sith robes again.

"Not again!" Reese whined. She watched Atton pull out a vibrodagger.

Wait, a vibrodagger? Didn't Atton—even al illusion—fight with a lightsaber?

Atton held the dagger up to his arm.

"Atton—" Reese pleaded, blanching. "What are you doing?"

Atton's evil grin spread as he held the dagger to his mid arm, inches before the elbow.

"Atton—Atton, don't. Don't do it!" Reese begged. It was too late. Atton cut clean across his arm, all the way down to his wrist. Reese cringed.

Blood came out.

_Blood._

_**BLOOD!**_

Reese slapped a hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up. Atton grinned toothily at her. She flicked the dagger in her direction, splattering his blood all over her face and hand.

Reese sobbed, closing her eyes. This was real. That was Atton. He was Dark, and he was going to kill her.

"Apathy is death." He chanted. Reese opened her eyes. The others repeated the mantra.

"Apathy is death."

"_Apathy is death."_

"_**Apathy is death."**_

"_**APATHY IS DEATH!"**_

So Reese killed them again. Survival of the fittest, Kreia called her.

"You've done well." She praised, the last surviving member of the mutiny. Reese's tears dried, and she pushed passed the old lady.

"Get me out of this cave," She stepped over Mira's lifeless body, slipping on the crimson blood slightly. Reese growled in frustration. "Get me out. NOW!"

"You cannot get out until you finish the tests." Kreia ordered. "It is the way of this cave."

"Then why did you send me into this cesspit?" Reese seethed, not looking back as she walked toward the unknown. She didn't wait for an answer.

She killed Revan. Well—made her evaporate into the air, but it's the same thing. The only thing that mattered what she was done.

"A deal's a deal, Kreia!" She shouted into the air. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"_Calm down, child." _Kreia's voice broke into her head. _"There is a way out. Look behind the tomb."_

Reese Force Pushed the tomb across the room, not listening to it crack and crumble onto the floor.

Reese walked through the tunnel, searching for a way out. She saw the light at the end of it and began running. She wanted out of the cave, off of Korriban, and out of the Outer Rim.

"Reese?" Atton's alarmed voice floored Reese. She tripped over her robes, toppling onto the ground. "Reese!" Atton ran over to her, helping her up. "Are you alright, babe?"

"Atton?" She asked. "Is it you? I mean—_you _you?" She asked, touching his face. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am!" Atton became angry. "What happened in there?" He shook Reese's shoulders.

Reese didn't answer. She dug her face into Atton's ribbed jacket and sobbed. He didn't press her for answers, either. He held her firmly in his arms, waiting for her to calm down. He stroked her short, blonde hair—

Which had blood all over it.

"Babe, what happened to your hair?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Ask me in a day or two," She ordered.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Bao Dur began getting uncomfortable. "It's very cold in here."

Atton helped Reese walk for a bit, and then saw she was limping. He then wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders, supporting her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look tired. I'm just helping." He said, blushing. Reese smiled.

"It's alright. You have no _idea _how alright." She kissed him on the cheek slightly, making him turn redder.

Back on the ship, after everyone stopped asking Reese questions, Reese retired to the girl's dorm. Kreia followed.

Reese didn't like Kreia anymore. She just about made Reese go crazy with grief—twice! As Kreia's eyes bored into Reese, she ignored the Hag and began fixing T3-M4.

"Did you learn anything today?" The Hag asked Reese. Reese bristled.

"Yes, I learned not to trust old Hags who were bound and determined to make my life a living hell." Reese answered, backing away.

"There was more that you learned than that, wasn't there?" Kreia prophesized. "You learned that you must choose sides. Even if you chose the side you didn't want to choose, having apathy will—"

"Apathy is death, alright? I get it! I got it then when I killed Atton, and I get it now when I have _such _an urge to drive a lightsaber through your stomach!" Reese spat. "Get away from me."

"You are turning out like the others." Kreia seethed. "They are having a bad influence on you."

"No, _you're _having a bad influence on me. _They _are fine. You're fired." Reese spat at Kreia's shoes.

"You cannot fire me, child. I have just begun to work." Kreia ordered.

"I just did, Hag." Reese argued. Kreia took a step toward Reese, who jumped onto her bed and backed into the corner. "If you come near me, the last thing you'll see is my saber placed neatly into your bosom. I have no desire to trust you anymore. You made me kill my friends. You turned them against me. Do NOT come near me!" Reese's voice became cracked, and she began crying again.

"Get away from her." Reese gasped. The voice was not hers, and it definitely wasn't Kreia's. It was Atton's, and he sounded really pissed. He stood behind Kreia. "You're upsetting her, can't you see that?"

"Atton, don't—" She remembered the fight Kreia and Atton had before they all turned on her.

"I have had enough of your interfering, murderer." Kreia snarled. She picked up a nearby vibroblade.

"No!" Reese screamed, trying to get between them.

"What's going on in here?" Bao Dur came in, watching Atton unsheathe his saber.

"Stay out of this, Bao Dur! It need not concern you." Kreia commanded.

"You threaten Atton with a lightsaber, and you expect me to just 'stay out of it'? NO!" Bao Dur took out his own blue double-bladed lightsaber.

"What's all the noise?" Visas and Mira sauntered into their dorm, observing the argument. They took out their own weapons.

"No…. No….NO!" Reese murmured in the corner.

Soon the whole crew came into the room, all arguing with Kreia.

Kreia turned to Reese, who was standing just outside the argument. "What will you do? Will you defend your one-handed master, or strike me down with your friends? If you can call them that."

Reese looked around, eyeing each and every one of her friends. Their eyes pleaded with her to make the right choice.

But what was that choice?

"You must choose." Kreia stressed. "Choose me, the woman who has taught you all about the Force, or them, people who put more weight onto you." Reese closed her eyes.

Apathy. That word kept crawling into her head. She would not choose apathy this time. There was going to be blood on this ship this night. But whose?

"Don't listen to her, babe," Atton pleaded. "We're your friends. We wouldn't dream of hurting you."

"Do not rush her!" Kreia snapped.

It was decided. Reese walked over to Kreia, staring her in the eyes. Abruptly, Reese snatched the blade out of Kreia's hands and drove her saber into the woman's stomach.

Again.

The woman gasped, falling onto the floor. Reese sighed. She had not wanted to kill in front of her friends, yet she could see the glee in their faces that she had chosen the right side—

And that Kreia was dying.

"Consider yourself apathy." Reese cried. Kreia went limp.

THE END!

n.n Alright, so that last part is kind of NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! But I thought it would be a good ending. I came up with this one-shot in a little over 3 hours. Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year! Please review!

Oh, and in my system (I dont know if it happens in the other games or not) the "Apathy is death" part happens three times in a row before you can continue. It annoys me soooooo much! n.n


End file.
